Not A Monster
by AvatarxFrozen
Summary: When her daughter is put in a similar situation she was put in as a child, Elsa decides that this time, it will end very differently.


**So, one of my favorite things on earth is Mama!Elsa, and I'm trying to motivate myself to start writing and finish my other stories, so I figured, why not do both? It was fun to write about my ice baby taking care of her ice baby. For those of you curious about Aina's father, you will find him in my other fanfic, Thaw Her Frozen Heart, which is a crossover story. I left his identity out in this story so I could publish it as Frozen only, but Aina will show up in that story eventually. Don't be afraid to ask any questions and reviews make my day!**

"Hey."

Her mother's gentle voice prompted Aina to look up, eyes filled with tears and lips trembling. Elsa knelt down in front of her and took both her hands. "Don't listen to them now, not for a single moment."

Aina hiccuped as tears rolled down her cheeks. "W-were they right? Am I a m-monster?"

Elsa gently wiped the little girl's tears away, though more quickly replaced them. She brushed her pale blonde hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to tell you something that your Auntie Anna told me. Real monsters don't love, Aina. They don't feel guilt, they don't feel sorrow, but most of all, they don't love. Do you love?"

Aina swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Who do you love?"

"A lot of people."

"Tell me who."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. Every person, every thing you've ever loved."

Aina chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well, I love you. And Papa. And Elaina and Erik and Idun. Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff, Heidi, Joseff, and Addy. I love Kai and Gerda, and Olaf, Sven, and Marshmallow, the Snowgies, Snø..." She took a breath. "A-and everyone in Arendelle." She paused. "That's all I can think of right now."

"That's a lot of people."

Aina cracked a small smile. "Yeah."

Elsa smiled back. "Now tell me, would a monster love that many people?"

She hesitated. "I-I guess not."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, let's try this. Do you think I'm a monster?"

Aina's eyes widened like she was completely baffled by the very idea. And she was. "No!"

She smiled at her urgent tone and again took her hands. "Then you're not a monster, either. We are one, remember?" She held her hand out and made a snowflake hover over her palm. Aina copied her and smiled up at her, a real smile this time. Elsa kissed her nose, making her giggle, and Aina stepped into her embrace, nestling her face into her shoulder. She stood up, carrying the 8-year-old with ease, and began to walk to the princess's room. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

She rubbed her nose against hers. "You're too cute and sweet to be a monster."

Aina giggled again. "You are too, Mama."

"Oh, I'm hardly cute."

"No, you're beautiful. Papa says so."

"Your Papa's biased."

"I think you're beautiful."

"Why, thank you. But you're beautifuller."

Aina laughed. "Mama, that's not a real word!"

"Hmm, your Auntie Anna thinks so."

"She's silly."

"Yes, she is." She tickled under her chin. "But you're pretty silly, too."

She squealed and hid her face again. "No I'm not!"

By now, they were in the bedroom. Elsa put her down on the bed and attacked her with tickles. "Yes you are!"

Aina squealed and giggled, squirming around with her face beginning to turn red while her mother attacked her sides and stomach. "S-stop, Mama!" she gasped between breaths.

Elsa relented her attack so she could breathe. "Do you admit it?"

"No," Aina said, grinning. "You're silly, Mama!"

"Oh, really?" Her attack continued, and when Aina managed to squirm away, she crawled onto the bed after her. Snowflakes leaked out of Aina's hands as she laughed, and she squealed and squirmed more when her mother began to blow raspberries on her cheek and neck. Elsa finally stopped and scooped her into her arms instead, and settled with covering her face with kisses. Aina's squeals and laughs quieted to giggles and she became still when the tickling turned into a hug. A very warm hug. With one last kiss on her cheek, Elsa nuzzled her hair as Aina returned the hug. She laid back on the bed, but didn't let go of her. "I love you, my little Snowflake," she said, stroking her hair. "So much."

Aina smiled happily and nearly purred at her touch. "I love you, Mama." She kissed her cheek and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Aina?" She waited until she looked up at her, her blue eyes (the same shade as hers) much more calm now. "You are not a monster. You never have been, and you never will be."

Aina finally seemed to believe her words. She smiled a beautiful smile, looking much more like an angel rather than a monster.


End file.
